Perfect Moment In His Arms
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: A simple whatif scenario. What if that boat in Volume Three showed up a little later? Could there have been sparks? This is my take of what happened when Keitaro loomed over Naru. KeiNaru, a bit OOC


**Perfect Moment in His Arms**

**Greetings, I am Marine Brother Shran. This is my first fanfic in the Love Hina section of the website, so please go easy on me. And please forgive me if the characters are OOC, but this is my first attempt to put the characters down on paper, and I'm still reading the manga and watching the series.**

**Summary: A simple what-if scenario. What if that boat in Volume Three showed up a little later? Could there have been sparks? This is my take of what happened when Keitaro loomed over Naru.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, I never will, all of its contents belong to Ken and whoever else. Now leave me alone!**

It was a dark in the dead of night, with the only source of light being a nearby fire that burned away, illuminating the beach as it chased away the cruel dark coldness of night. In a nearby forest a girl let out a semi-depressed sigh as she stared up at the forest ceiling as the soft gentle glow of the fire gave her light. Her name was Naru Narusegawa. She was 17 years old and she was disappointed to say the least. She had failed her entrance exam to Tokyo-U and it had pretty much left her broken that she decided to take a trip in hopes to clear her head. She let out another sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

She had chestnut brown hair that cascaded gracefully down to her waist. Her hair although straight down had a certain flair in it that made it seem so much fuller; so full of life. She had honey almond coloured eyes, a cute button nose, small lips and the most beautiful face ever to grace the Earth. Her face, despite her depressed demeanour, seemed to radiate brightly, gently showing the kind yet lonely woman she was. Her body had reached its maturity not so long ago, with her hour glass shaped waist, and ample size breasts. Her two-piece pink swimsuit only served to further accentuate her physical beauty as she stared into nothingness.

Not long ago she was told that a guy liked her. Imagine that; someone actually had feelings for her. She had spent most of her time for the past two years in her room as she prepped for Tokyo-U, but look where it got her. She never had time to have a crush on anyone, nor did she try to pursue a relationship with anyone. All that hard work and all she was a fail. It left her disappointed over the fact she was now a first year ronin, and not only that, she was now stuck in the middle of nowhere with a guy who might like her and was her current landlord, and a klutz of a girl who often couldn't tell the difference between up and down half the time. And now here she was in a forest, alone in only her two-piece suit. At the moment she could be with the guy confirming his feelings. That thought made her blush as she began to think about the guy.

His name was Keitaro Urashima, the current landlord and manager of the Hinata House, which was her home, and the home to a series of other girls, as it was a girls dormitory, and was also now a third year ronin. He didn't have that many distinguishing features. He had messy dark brown hair, black eyes, square glasses, and a rather none all attractable body. And yet despite that, there were certain qualities that made her think differently at times. There was his ability to withstand all injures and assaults of sorts from her and her dorm mates, and come back without a scratch. That still left everyone baffled, as no normal human should be able to handle that kind of punishment without getting hurt. Then there was also his tenacity when it came to studying. Even when his chances were low, he always looked at the bright side of things and work as hard as he could. Even though he could easily get sidetracked at times, he always found a way to get himself motivated again. There were also a few times in which he could have left the dorm and leave its care under his aunt. However he always stuck it out and continued to serve at the manager of the place without a word of complaint.

She found herself blushing at the thoughts of Keitaro that ran through her head. She even brought her had to her cheeks and felt it, as the warm feelings of embarrassment, and possibly even more flooded her fingertips. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. There was something alluring about him that continued to make her smile. It burned her cheeks with a fire and spunk like none other. She couldn't put her finger on what she was feeling but whatever it was she liked it. It was so foreign to her that it overwhelmed her senses. She found that she couldn't think straight, her breathing was slightly ragged, and her legs felt a bit weak. She didn't know what was happening to her that it began to frighten her. Yet before she could begin to feel some of the adverse affects of such emotions, she felt a tug against her heart as she turned around to see Keitaro looming over a girl in a black one-piece swimsuit.

She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with her around him. There was a feeling of dread that filled her heart as she watched the two of them talk. She felt threatened by her somehow and yet remained unsure as to how she could be threatened. It wasn't like she was after her or Keitaro. She was just some poor soul who needed a little help and offered to pay them back in return for their generosity. But if that was the case then why was it that Mutsumi as she called herself seemed to be a threat to her.

Naru shook her head clear as she mentally said, "_What am I thinking! I mean, why do I care who he's friendly with anyway! It's none of my damn business._" She turned to go deeper into the forest for a few minutes of private time to clear her head when felt a sudden pang in her heart that it momentarily rendered her paralyzed. It was a feeling of anxiety; it was a feeling of fear; it was a feeling of danger. Without thinking she turned around and marched back towards the fire. What she saw when she approached them ripped wide open a door of new possibilities, adventures, future, and it also opened a door which could lead to nothing.

She gagged for a moment as she witnessed the two kissing. Her body shook violently as she felt herself overwhelmed with emotions. She was hurt, she was sad, she was angry, frustrated, confused, lost, betrayed, even a little heart broken. The guy who supposedly liked her and the girl who told her that he liked her just shared a kiss. She didn't know what to do. She never had to deal with this before so she was at a loss.

When the two of them looked at her she froze. For a moment she didn't know what to do.

"Na…" Keitaro choked out.

"…Naru" Mutsumi finished.

"I…err…Naru I can explain," Keitaro tried to say.

However Naru wouldn't heart of it as she growled and kicked as hard as she could as she yelled, "YOU PERVERT!" Keitaro flew a good 4 or 5 meters as she turned around as she cried out, "I HATE YOU!" and then ran off.

As she ran through the water, in an attempt to hide somewhere, she could hear Keitaro running behind her as he yelled out, "Wait, Naru!" However she didn't wait. She just kept running, hoping that she could lose him, and soon. She didn't want to see his face, ever again. What she saw was too much. Too much for her poor hear to handle.

"Wait up, Naru! Please! I can explain!"

"Explain? There's nothing to explain!" she yelled back. "And congratulations on finding such a **beautiful** girlfriend! I guess I can't take cheap shots at your virginity anymore! Congratulations! I hope you two are happy together!"

"It's not what you think!" Keitaro cried out desperately. "What happened was an accident!"

"Good excuse! Only problem with it is accidents don't lead to kissing! I really could give a rat's ass about who you kiss or who you don't kiss. So stop following me around, already!" She was on the verge of tears. She had to get away before he saw her in her moment of weakness. Although she wouldn't mind the shoulder of someone, but the last person she wanted to see her cry was Keitaro. He was nothing but a sick, twisted pervert whose interest was kissing pretty girls.

"If you don't give a rat's ass, then why are you so mad?" he shot back as he tried to catch up.

"OH, SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried out desperately.

However in that moment of desperation she had lost enough momentum that he caught hold of her shoulder as he said, "Please listen to me."

"Let go of me!" she shrieked as she struggled to get out of his grip. However her efforts only led to them falling onto the shore with Naru on her back, as the water reached up to her neck, while Keitaro ended up looming above her in a very compromising position.

"It's just that…" he started. "Well you see…" however he paused when he looked at Naru. Tears had started to fall from her eyes. Keitaro couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret for letting her see that, however little he knew that she was in a lot of pain. She had opened her heart enough to possibly take a chance with Keitaro, or at least acknowledged the possibility, and she got a slap in the face when she saw the two kissing. It was one of the worst pains she felt in her life. She hated it, and she just wanted to go away and get on with her life.

She just wanted to get him off but instead she found herself saying, "Look, I heard from Mutsumi…" she looked away as she struggled to say what she started, "…that you…that you…that you love me!"

"What!" Keitaro yelped in surprise. "Oh that…well…" Naru looked back at him with her eyes as he tried to speak.

"Naru…I…I really do love you." Those five words hit Naru in ways she never believed possible.

She looked directly back up at him as she whispered, "Really?" her voice trembling from what she felt.

"Yes," he whispered delicately, as he gently brushed a few stray strands from her face. Naru couldn't help but smile widely at his words. He had just openly admitted that he loved her. She was joyous, she was ecstatic, happy, and giddy, she just wanted to go to the highest point in the world and let everyone know that Keitaro loved her. She didn't hear those words often, and to hear it from him meant a lot to her. She slowly brought a hand up to his face as she gently traced the side of his face, as he smiled.

He leaned in as he slowly brushed his lips against hers. In that moment Naru could feel something happen to her. She felt warm. It was a kind of warmth that she had long forgotten, yet at the same time different. Her heart rapidly raced in her chest as she felt her cheeks along with her lower body flare with a sudden heat. In that moment their lips touched she revelled in the joy of being kissed by a guy that loved her. She liked the guy, but not enough to say the words back to him. But she was willing to try.

As their lips parted it was then they noticed the sunrise over the horizon as it bathed the world in its glorious ever cleansing light. It was the beginning of a new day, and of a new blossoming relationship.

Naru smirked slightly as she said, "You know that this changes nothing right?"

Keitaro chuckled slightly as he said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Keitaro got off her and sat down next to her as he watched the sun rise. Naru couldn't help but feel good inside her. She sighed happily as she leaned against Keitaro, resting her head on his shoulder. It was an eventful trip. She had left feeling depressed and disappointed about her failed entrance exam, and now here she was, with Keitaro, the man who had declared his love for her. Although she wasn't the promised girl from his past, the fact that he chose her made her smile. She smiled even wider when she felt his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her in closer. It was a perfect vacation. It was a perfect sunrise. It was a perfect moment, in his arms.

**Well that concludes my one-shot. It's probably out of character, but cut me some slack. This is my first fanfic for Love Hina. But I wouldn't mind some comments so that future stories I write will be better.**

**Cheers Ja ne**


End file.
